Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: La chispa que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros y aquella promesa, todo, ¿acaso eso ha quedado en el olvido? ¿Nunca significó nada para ti? Realmente me parte el corazón, pero peor es lo que siento cuando te veo junto a ella. [Rin centric]


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo autor. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

* * *

La chispa que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros y aquella promesa, todo, ¿acaso eso ha quedado en el olvido? ¿Nunca significó nada para ti? Realmente me parte el corazón, pero peor es lo que siento cuando te veo junto a ella, aquella nueva rica que apareció de la nada, ganándose la atención y la adoración de todos, incluyendo la tuya... dime, ¿qué tiene ella que yo no tenga? ¡Sé que si lo dices yo podré mejorar, no hay duda! ¡Si se trata de ti haré lo que sea! ¿Acaso es su belleza angelical? ¿O tal vez su dulce forma de ser? ¡Dímelo ya!

A pesar de cuanto insistí en que me dieras una respuesta, simplemente contestaste con un "no lo sé, lo único que sé es que la amo". Caí de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntar si estaba bien, te quedaste quieto y sin decir nada.

—¿Por qué me tratas así, Piko? —cuestioné con un hilo de voz.

—No puedo seguir con esto, Rin, yo amo a Miki.

Sus palabras fueron como un taladro agujereando mi corazón. Esto no puede terminar, no así.

Vi como te dabas la vuelta para irte lejos de mí para seguramente volver a los brazos de Miki.

—¡Piko, espera, no te vayas!

Corrí para alcanzarte, agarrándolo del brazo en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca. No dejaría que te fueras.

—Tú eres mío... lo prometiste —sollocé, pegando a mi cuerpo tu brazo.

Me apartaste con brusquedad y me dedicaste una mirada de molestia, ¿por qué tuvimos que llegar a esto?

—Olvídate de esa estúpida promesa de niños.

Y así fue como me abandonaste otra vez, huyendo de mí a gran velocidad, como si fuera perseguido por un monstruo... cuando el monstruo aquí eras tú. Has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo, nunca me amaste de verdad, sólo me usabas para no estar solo, ahora que ella está aquí mi existencia se a vuelto innecesaria ¿cierto? Soy un mero juguete el cual está roto desde hace un tiempo, no tengo más utilidad.

Definitivamente esto no iba a quedar así, iría a hablar con esa chica aún si no estabas de acuerdo. Sequé mis lágrimas y fui a vuestro lugar de reunión habitual, la entrada de un bosque que estaba detrás del hogar de ella, un sitio cercano al jardín de mi familia, donde estuve antes.

Busqué cualquier señal de vida en los alrededores y la verdad es que fue fácil, esa larga cabellera rojiza es inconfundible. Me acerqué sigilosamente hacia Miki, pero no faltó el crujir de un palo que arruinó todo. Su atención fue a parar hacia mí, no parecía muy contenta de verme.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó con notable molestia.

—Lo diré claramente, escucha bien porque no lo volveré a repetir. Quiero a Piko de vuelta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Regrésamelo! ¡Yo estuve más tiempo enamorada de él, no es justo que tú te lo lleves cuando os conocéis de hace unos pocos días!

—Yo no...

—¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo, si no hubieras aparecido Piko y yo nos habríamos convertido en una feliz pareja!

Volví a llorar, odiaba desplomarme ante la rival, pero esto realmente dolía, dolía mucho y eso no lo comprendería, nunca sufriría de esa forma por ser la niña perfecta que todos aman.

—¡Miki!

Tu voz es lo que rompió el incómodo silencio que había entre nosotras. Corriste a su lado y la pusiste atrás de ti, como si la quisieras proteger de mi persona.

—No fue suficiente con...

—Que os vaya bien —dije sonriente, secando con rapidez mis lágrimas.

La pareja me miraba desconcertada y de nuevo el silencio invadió el ambiente, era de esperarse, nadie se pensaría que después de tanto insistir por mi amor de repente dijera que les fuera bien, resultaba ilógico pero, ¿ya qué cosas tenían sentido?

—Pero tú...

—Ya es tarde, debo regresar a casa.

Dicho esto me di media vuelta y me fui, pero no a donde dije que iba. Cuando estuve lo bastante lejos de ellos corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia un lugar tranquilo donde no sería molestada, un sitio donde guardo mi más bello y preciado recuerdo. Aquí, en este pequeño río a las afueras de la ciudad fue donde nos prometimos amarnos como una pareja y que cuando tuviéramos la mayoría de edad casarnos para ser felices, ¿no es un lindo cuento de hadas? ¿Entonces por qué no se está cumpliendo? ¿Dónde está mi final feliz? Se suponía que tú eras mi Romeo y yo tu Julieta, pero entonces ¿por qué te quedaste con Cenicienta?

Llorar ya no era bastante para calmarme, necesitaba algo más para saciar este vacío.

Un gran sonido hizo que me volteara del susto, parecía el sonido de alguien disparando pero, ¿cazar a estas horas? No hay nada que cazar, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en la matanza de animales en primer lugar.

Volvió a repetirse, esta vez estaba más cerca. Tenía miedo, pero no era capaz de moverme. Cuando quise darme cuenta, la bala atravesó mi cuerpo, específicamente un lugar muy cercano a mi corazón. Obviamente, el impactó hizo que mi cuerpo cayera por completo al suelo a la vez que unas lágrimas caían por mis ojos. El grito de dolor no se hizo esperar, pero tampoco es que me fuera a servir, nadie podía ayudarme.

Así que este era mi final, realmente esperé morir felizmente junto a ti, teniendo en mente esos bellos recuerdos que construimos. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que esto fuera una pesadilla y que despertara lo más rápido posible de tal ensoñación, pero la vida no es tan bonita para todos ¿verdad? Alguien debe pagar por la felicidad de otro.

Cualquiera hubiera huido como un condenado a pesar del dolor, puesto que la herida no era en ninguna de las piernas y con un poco de suerte podría escapar de los esqueléticos brazos de la muerte, sin embargo, yo no tenía motivos para levantarme. Había perdido el motivo por el que vivía, ya no tenía algo por el que luchar y proteger. Lo que siempre fue mío fue conseguido por alguien más en muchísimo menos tiempo de lo que me costó a mí.

Respirar era ya una tarea difícil y mantener los párpados abiertos más todavía. En un lapso de tiempo tan corto había perdido muchísima sangre.

Viendo el poco tiempo que me quedaba de vida, con mis últimos esfuerzos dije:

—Adiós, mi querido Romeo.

Teniendo una imagen mental de ti mientras forzaba una sonrisa fue lo último que hice antes de abandonar el mundo de los vivos.

* * *

 **Nuevamente, hago sufrir a Rin pero tengan paciencia, prepararé algún fic en donde termine con un final feliz :3 (presiento que me va a costar mucho xD)**

 **Tenía este fandom un poco abandonado y teniendo en cuenta la poca dosis de tragedia que hay por aquí, ¿qué mejor forma que hacer un fic con ese género que tanto me encanta?**

 **Para la gente que no sepa, suelo hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos (un buen ejemplo es Rin, Miku y Luka. Ésta última está en proceso xD)**

 **Pero bueno, ¿qué decir de esta cosa? Era una idea que tuve por julio escuchando un cover de Gakupo de esa canción (para los que estén poco lúcidos como yo, el nombre de la canción viene en el título) y primero pensé en escribir mi primer yaoi (ni tan yaoi, sería shonen Ai xD) de la pareja KaitoxGakupo (la única que no me molesta y que me llegó a agradar un poco, pero es obvio que no es nada comparado con el amor que le tengo a las parejas KaiMei y GakuLuka *w*) pero al final pensé "hace tiempo que no pongo a Rin como protagonista de algo" y aquí tienen, continuado y terminado después de un mes xD**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic :3**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
